ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chitty Chitty Death Bang (The Simpsons Guy)
Chitty Chitty Death Bang is the sixth episode of the first season of the animated comedy series The Simpsons Guy. It originally aired on Fox in the United States on March 18th, 1990. The episode follows Homer after he tries to make amends for his son, Stewie's, first birthday party when he loses their reservation at a popular kids' restaurant known as Cheesie Charlie's. Meanwhile, Lisa becomes friends with an excitable girl named Jennifer, who leads her to join a death cult, in an attempt to fit in. Plot Marge has booked Cheesie Charlie's for Stewie's upcoming first birthday party and sends Homer, along with Bart, to drop off the deposit check at the restaurant. However, once they arrive, they seek the opportunity to play with all the machines, causing Homer to lose his watch in a claw machine. A little boy wins his watch, which causes Homer to become angry and tries to force the watch off the child. The Manager sees this and asks Homer to leave. But once Homer shows the deposit check, he immediately apologizes and exclaims how they are very excited to host Stewie's birthday party. Homer, angered by how he was treated, states that they won't be celebrating Stewie's party there, which causes a crowd of people to circle around the Manager shouting for the reservation. Homer, realizing what he has just done, immediately returns home with a poorly crafted lie in an attempt to evade Marge's aggravation which involves him saying that they are Nazis who torture, kill and kidnap people. He pretends that he's already planned an extravagant party at home so that Marge doesn't have do any work. Meanwhile, Stewie misinterprets the meaning of his birthday and assumes that the same mysterious "Man in White" who delivered him as an infant will be returning to force Stewie back into Marge's womb from which he escaped just one year ago. Lisa cries all the way home to Homer from cheerleading practice, and has been having trouble fitting in at school. Later, she discovers a new friend named Jennifer. Meanwhile, Stewie makes it all the way to the airport looking for tickets but then is stopped by Henry, a member of the staff. Henry then gives Stewie some advice saying that running from your problems never solves anything. Stewie then reflects on this, deciding to finally face "The Man in White". But before he leaves, he wishes Henry luck before freezing him in carbonite. Homer tries desperately, but ultimately unsuccessfully, to put together a party in time for Stewie's birthday. He finally reroutes a circus into the Simpsons' backyard, saving the day - that is, until he reveals to Marge that he gave Lisa permission to go to a party at her friend's house. Marge, who wanted the whole family together for Stewie's party, is upset with Homer for letting Lisa go. What Homer and Marge don't realize is that Lisas "party" is actually a cult meeting where all the members are about to commit group suicide. Homer goes to retrieve Lisa from her "party" and asks Lisa to come as Marge wants her there. Lisa just says it's just a birthday party and asks who would remember if she wasn't there. Homer says that he and Marge would as they remembers everything and that their best memories are of when Lisa and her brothers were born. Homer then has an epiphany, the party is more for Marge than Stewie. Realizing how terrible she has been, Lisa agrees to come home and the cult members agree as well. Homer makes a toast, then looks at his watch before he can drink the poisoned punch and pulls Lisa out before she can drink her's, oblivious to the fact that he is saving her life in the process while the cult members all die. The Cult Leader chases after them while wearing his ceremonial white robe and is mistaken by Stewie as "The Man in White". Stewie does away with him and, feeling victorious, joins the others to enjoy his party. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Barney Gumble, Itchy *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Millhouse van Houten, Martin Prince *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Cleveland Brown, Jr., John Herbert, Henry *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Gary Chalmers, Scratchy *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Seymour Skinner, Jesus Christ *Julie Brown as Diane Simmons *Patrick Bristow as Cheesie Charlie's Manager *Rachael MacFarlane as Jennifer *John O'Hurley as Cult Leader *Waylon Jennings as himself Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes